Private School, Secret Lovers
by angietet
Summary: Mitchie and her older brother Jason attend Westlake Academy after a rough past. What happens when she meets the troubled Nate Grey? A lot. And with Shane, Frankie, Caitlyn, and etc., it just get's better. AU. Epilougue posted 5/25. Sequel UP!
1. Plot

**Plot:**

**Nate:** 17 year old Junior at Westlake Academy. Killed his father in self-defense, and inherited billions of dollars. Basically shunned as school because of this, he is the most feared person. Other than his mom and brother, the rest of his family hates him. Especially his cousin Shane.

**Mitchie:** 17 year old Junior. New student to Westlake Academy. Moved to Texas to escape her psyco ex- boyfriend with her brother, who is also her legal gardian. Instantly shunned at school for the reason behind her parents deaths. Ends up only having one female friend.

**Shane:** 18 year old Senior. Is cousin to Nate, who he hates because he thinks that Nate's Inheritance belongs to him. A violent, broody, person who used to be the nicest person ever.

**Caitlyn:** 17 year old Junior who becomes Mitchie's only female friend. Is shunned at school for being bisexual. Develops feelings for both Mitchie and her brother Jason.

**Jason:** Mitchie's 20 year old brother. Throws the best parties, and is [i]the[/i] ladies man. Mitchie's legal gardian due to the death of their parents. [i]Very[/i] protective of Mitchie.

**Frankie:** Nate's 15 year old brother. Is a freshman at Westlake Academy, and relies on Nate.

**Lana:**Caitlyn's 15 year old sister who is a freshman at Westlake Academy.

**Please comment and tell me how you feel about it ;D**


	2. The Beginning

_**A/N: So I seem to suffer from 'cantwritelongchaptersitis' so believe it or not, this chapter is actually three chapters put together! I know! Shocking! lol**_

**_Well anyways, I'm going to shut up now and let you enjoy the 'chapter'. :)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Nate's POV]**_

I got out of my black 2009 Lexus IS and walked into Westlake Acadamy with my brother Frankie. It was the first day of the second semester, Jan. 5. Which meant that it had been exactly 9 months since I killed that bastard. The bastard that continued to ruin my life, while he was alive, and posthumously. The only thing I regret from that fateful night was that Frankie had to see me kill the man who contributed to his genetic make-up. Yes, his sperm donor. I _refuse_ to call him my..._father_. That man was far from a father figure. But enough of him. Let me update you on my current life. So, basically, everyone in this godforsaken, stuck-up, _poised_ school either hates me, or wants me. The guys, and some of the girls, think that I'm like the anti-christ or something for killing my _father_. They don't know what happened, but hey, who cares, they don't need to know. The rest of the female population in my school, (which is like 50 people because Westlake Academy only has 500 studentS. Its a small school) are always hanging on to me constantly. They try and say that they like me, but I know it's only because I inherited like a whole shitload of bank from the Bastard . It doesn't matter though, I'm just happy that everyone leaves me alone.

_**-----------------------FUCKMYLIFE---------------------------FUCKMYLIFE------------------------------------FUCKMYLIFE---------------------------------FUCKME-----**_

I stopped at the front of the building and turned to Frankie.

"Tell me if anyone gives you any trouble aight?"

"Sure. And Nate, don't listen to what anybody says alright? Pay attention in class, and don't forget to eat lunch, you hear? Bye!" Frankie answered before running into the building.

Sheesh. Sometimes I feel like he's taking care of me.

I walked through the halls--halls that were infested with whispers that usually circled around me-- and heard something interesting. We were apparently getting some new kids. Hm. This may sound a little pathetic, but I'm lonely. The only people I ever talk to are Frankie, his little girlfriend and her older sister, and--my moms. Whatever. By the time I see the new kids, they'll probably already hate me too.

I walked into my first period class, AP World History, late. (Hey, don't be suprised. I never said I was stupid.) However, unlike most kids, I didn't get in trouble. Even the teachers fear me, and none of them have the nerve to stand up to me. Ha. I sat in the back of the class like usual, by myself, like usual. Since the school was so small, there were only about 10 people in each class. I usually don't listen to their mindless gossip, but today I just happened to hear a little something.

"I heard the new kids parents died because they were in the mafia."

"Yeah, apparently, her mom was like the biggest whore."

"No, I heard that she and her brother had to move here because she like got caught giving head to a teacher."

What the fuck. These people were really shallow. How could they just sit there and make rumors already, before the new kids even showed up.

Wait scratch that. The class was suddenly silent; I looked up and found out why. There was someone standing at the front of the class.

...

...

Wow. She was _beautiful_. Her brown, no, amber locks framed her face perfectly. Full red lips and big round eyes made her even more exquisite. She stood at the front of the class looking around; then, her eyes met with mine. We silently engaged in a staring contest until her attention was diverted by Mr. Bowling's _rude_ interuption.

"Well Miss Mitchie Torres, please tell us about yourself." Mr. Bowling sneered. (Yes, sneered. He has got to be the meanest teacher at Westlake, Im probably the only kid that he feels threatened by.) Mitchie. What a beautiful name.

Mitchie looked at Mr. Bowling, rolled her eyes, and walked to the back of the classroom, taking a seat two seats down from me, totally ignoring him.

The class gasped. No one, with the exception of me, ignored Mr. Bowling, no one.

"Young lady! I asked you a question!" Mr. Bowling roared, his face turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"What, you want a cookie? Shut up and teach the fucking class, isn't that what your paid for _Mr. Bowling?_" she answered, her voice laced with annoyance, and eyebrow cocked.

The room was pin drop quiet. Even he looked shocked. This was better than any television drama. It was live. I busted out laughing, unable to contain myself. Once again, the class gasped, I never laugh. Ever.

Mitchie looked at me asking, "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah. He's just an asshole."

"Fuck. Asshole first block, great." she ended the two-second conversation.

Mr. Bowling must have given up on her, because he continued to teach the class until the bell.

"Hey, if you want, I can show you where your next class is.' I asked Mitchie, suprising myself. You may not know this about me, but I'm shy. Really shy.

She just stared at me for a second, then replied with a small smile. "Sure. Why not?"

I had a feeling that me and Mitchie would become good friends. _Very_ good friends.

* * *

**[Mitchie's POV]**

Nate walked me to my second period. Nate. I sighed. He was nice. There was obviously some kind of hidden secret in him, but truthfully, I didn't care. He was cute, funny, and everything I should stay away from. I learned my lesson the first time, Im not going to make a mistake with getting involved with someone like him. Maybe we could be friends.

"This is it." Nate said, breaking me out of my trance. I looked up to see him leaning against the classroom door, staring intently at me.

"Oh, uhh.. thanks." I replied. "Maybe I'll see you at lunch?" I questioned.

"Sure! See you then." He grinned, and with that he was on his way, and I was walking into the class. This time I didn't even bother talking to the teacher. I walked up to her desk, the class silent, with their eyes on me.

"My name is Mitchie, I'm new and here's my schedule. I already got everything I need for this class, so leave me alone, and we'll be good. O.k?" I snapped. The teacher looked scared. Smirking, I took my place at the back of the class, next to a pretty girl with honey hair. She looked nice enough.

"Hey. My name's Caitlyn. Nice to meet you." she greeted.

"Hey. So why aren't you sitting in the front with all the preps?" I asked.

"They don't really like me because I'm bi." she answered, staring at me. Almost challenging me to say something rude. Hm. I like this girl.

"Oh. Well that's stupid. Whatever. Gay or not, your pretty cool." I answered.

She sighed, a grin replacing her hardened features. "Awesome! I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Great. God knows I need some friends around here. I only know two people in this school. My brother Jason, a twenty year old senior, cause he parties too much and failed 11th grade, [i]twice[/i]. Nate Grey, and now you."

She gasped. _"You talked to Nate Grey!?!_Wow your brave!" she giggled.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's not really my place to tell, but I'm sure you'll find out pretty soon."

"Cool. One more thing, favorite band of all time?"

"Dude. Is this some kind of trick? Everybody knows that the Beatles own!"

"Fuck yes!" I yelled, her giggling again.

"Ladies!" . "Be quiet! Already your first day and your disrupting the class Miss. Torres!?"

"Shut the fuck up and teach. Damn, your already annoying me!" I snapped.

Everybody gasped, even the teacher.

What's up with this school and gasping?

* * *

After sitting through that boring class, teacher glaring at me, Caitlyn and I headed off to lunch. Lunch, where I would see Nate. Hmmm... I wondered if Caitlyn had ever talked to him.

"Hey Caitlyn, have you ever spoken to Nate, or does he scare you too?" I joked, half serious.

"Oh, I'm not scared of him. And yeah, we talk, sometimes. His brother Frankie and my little sister Lana are both freshman here. They're best friends, so sometimes Nate and I are dragged off to places with them, kinda forcing us to talk." She explained.

"What do you think of him?" I asked, my curiousity not satisfied.

" Personally, I think he's cool. He's actually very shy, but nobody ever notices." She answered. "Why? What's with all the question? Do you like him or something?" She winked.

"NO!" I yelled, cheeks flushed. I didn't... _right?_ I can't like him, it's only been one day. Besides, after Jake, I'm just not ready for a relationship anymore.

"Suuurrree." Caitlyn smirked.

Our conversation was cut off when we reached the cafeteria.

Wow! This place was huge!! For a small school, this was ridiculously large. I would say that it took up at least half of the school itself!

Caitlyn interrupted my thoughts, "Yeah, I know. It's pretty big for a lunch room, but that's what you get for going to a rich school. Enjoy it, right?"

Before I could answer, a pair of hands covered my face. "Guess who?" my attacker asked.

It was obvious who it was. "Oh, I don't know, _Jason_?" I sarcastically asked.

The hands were removed. "How'd you know?" Jason asked, pouting.

"Jason. You do that everyday." I answered, rolling my eyes. I looked at Caitlyn, who was just staring at Jason. Ha. I think someone has a little crush...

"Caitlyn, this is my brother Jason. Jason, this is my new friend Caitlyn."

"Hi." Caitlyn shyly greeted Jason.

"Hey. So, uh what grade are you in?" Jason asked, grinning. What a flirt.

"Im a junior." Caitlyn answered, flirting with him.

"Well, Im a senior, and ready to mingle." Jason replied, Caitlyn giggling. Ewww. This is sickening.

"He's also 20 years old, stupid, and a Giant's fan. Enough with the formalities. Let's go eat." I interrupted, annoyed, walking toward a lunch table.

Jason and Caitlyn followed, Jason pouting, "Way to kill my game. What a bitch."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Uhh...nothing?" He answered, confused and scared.

"Exactly." I smirked, picking a table.

* * *

We sat at a table, me and Jason in shock. There was no lunch line in this cafeteria. Instead, each table was set up like a mini buffet, waiters bringing around drinks and dessert.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jason exclaimed, grinning like a child in a candy store. "This place is awesome! I might fail again this year so that I'll never have to leave!"

"Jason, you'll be too old to go to school then." I said.

"Oh my God! Really? That's horrible!" He exclaimed, horrified. Caitlyn and I looked at each other, then we launched into a fit of laughter.

We were still laughing, Jason pouting, when someone sat at our table.

"Wow. You guys really know how to bring attention to yourselves, huh?"

We all looked up, my brown eyes meeting his chocolate ones.

_Nate._


	3. Guess Who's Back?

_**Guess who's back?**_

_**Nate's POV**_

I couldn't stop smiling since I dropped Mitchie off at her class. She was just so wonderful, beautiful, fantastic, did I already say beautiful? I know that I sound pathetic, but I don't care, I am. Just because I just met her doesn't mean that it's wrong to fall for her, right? Brushing aside my silly thoughts, I walked into my last class before lunch–where Mitchie would be. Since I was so anxious to go to lunch, I sat in the very front, for the first time in—ever. Of course, like usual, everyone gasped. Whatever.

–

5..4..3..2..1! Yes! The bell for lunch finally rang, ignoring my teacher as he yelled out the homework assignment. Fuck him. I reached the doors to the cafeteria, surprised. Usually, you could hear chatter floating through the halls, but today, it was unusually quiet. I opened the doors and instantly knew why. First off, Mitchie, my only friend Caitlyn, and some guy were in the middle table, and everyone's eyes were on them. Second, they were sitting in Tess Tyler's table; glancing around, I looked for Tess, who was nowhere to be seen. As I got closer to the table, I started to wonder about that guy; who was he? I had heard that Mitchie's brother had come to the school, so hopefully that was him. When I finally reached the table, I was almost sweating, unbelievably nervous.

Going up to Mitchie, I whispered in her ear, "Wow. You guys really know how to bring attention to yourselves, huh?"

She looked up, blushing, "Hey Nate. What do you mean—." She cut herself off, glancing around the lunchroom; her expression switched from blushing to pissed. "Why the fuck is everyone staring at me, damn."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her pouting, what can I say, she's just too cute. I was about to answer her when someone cleared their throat. I looked at the source, once again noticing that guy.

He glared at me, "Who are you?"

Mitchie gave him a look, "This is Nate, my new _friend. _Nate, this is my older brother Jason."

Ouch. That hurt, why'd she have to say that-that-word. _Friend_.

Jason smiled, "Oh, then all's good my brother. Take a seat."

Seated, I acknowledged Caitlyn, jumping into their conversation; my eyes never leaving Mitchie.

* * *

"I'm telling you, the chicken came before the egg!" Jason yelled.

"Sure Jason, whatever you say." I replied, laughing along with Mitchie and Caitlyn. I was having a lot of fun, and it felt—good. It had been too long since I've acted like a normal teenager, and it's safe to say that it's very enjoyable.

Our involvement in the debate of the chicken was interrupted when we heard a high pitched squeal.

We looked around, noticing none other than Tess Tyler glaring at us. I guess I should tell you about Tess.

Remember when I told you that half of the girls in school wanted me? Well Tess Tyler led that half. She was a self-proclaimed it girl, and basically ruled the school. I can't even count the number of times that Tess has hit on me, for some reason, she had it in her mind that I was this bad boy; Tess loves bad boys.

Anyways, Tess walked up to our table, glaring at Mitchie. "Who the fuck are you, why are you sitting at my table, and why are you sitting with my Natie-poo?" Tess all but yelled.

Everyone looked at Mitchie, waiting to see her response; she had already built a reputation of being tough. Mitchie stood up, smiling, walked up to Tess and got in her face. "First off, the name's Mitchie bitch. Second, it's fucking lunch time, I'll sit wherever I want. And third off, Natie-poo? Your pathetic, Nate obviously doesn't like you, look at him, he's turning green just by looking at you. Now if you'll excuse us, we are in the middle of eating lunch, and frankly, your making me loose my appetite."

With that, Mitchie pulled my hand and we sat down. She, Jason, and Caitlyn, and I continued eating our lunch, leaving Tess standing there with her mouth opened.

"You bitch, you better watch your back! Nobody messes with me!" Tess screamed, stalking off.

I turned to Mitchie, "Damn girl! You got an attitude."

She laughed dryly, eyes darkening, "If you've been through what I have, you have to. You know what, I don't feel good, Jason, let's go home."

"Sure Mitch. Let's go."

After they left, I looked to Caitlyn. "Wow. That wasn't awkward at all."

Caitlyn laughed, "I know right. Come on, let's go get Frankie and Lana and go home too."

* * *

I pulled up to our house and Frankie and I got out. There was a car parked in our driveway, which was strange because mom _never _had visitors. Frankie and I looked at each other, alarmed.

"Nate, what if someone broke in?" Frankie said, frightened. No matter how old he acted, he was still only 15.

"Stay behind me Frankie." I yelled, running into the house. Seeing light on in the living room, I ran there, shouting, "Mom? Are you OK!?!"

"Of course I am Nate, come here, I have a surprise for you." My mom replied sounding a lot different than how she usually sounds—sober.

When I entered the room I was shocked to see my mother sitting on the couch, smiling. Opposite her was a guy with raven hair; a guy that I had naively hoped to never see again.

He stood up, facing me with a sinister smile on his face. "Hey Nate. Long time no see."

My mother spoke up again, "Guess what honey, Shane is going to be staying with us for a while. He got tired of Texas, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, just fantastic." I replied, sarcastically/

Just fucking great. Can my life get any worse? No, it can't, Fuck it.

_**There goes the next chapter. I hope you liked it! :) I brought Shane out, because frankly, I needed some of his drama. Please comment, 8 reviews until I start writing the next chapter. :]**_


	4. The Reason

_**Wow. O.k., I just realized that most of this is in Nate's POV, sorry. :) But expect it to usually be. I just can't really write good Mitchie.**_

_**I would like to thank:**_

_xtruel0ve_

_LaPushPackLover_

_masqueradelover_

_djdangerlove-x_

_Sweet CrAzY Citrus_

_.happiness17_

_animeislife_

_and _

_CrayonsPink_

_Thanks y'all so much!!! Please enjoy and comment! (I love long comments!)_

-

_**Nate's POV**_

The rest of the night was just pure torture. All throughout dinner, Shane continued to smirk at me; damn him. I know what your thinking, why hate your own cousin? I have a good reason.

_*Flashback*_

It was two months after I killed my _father_. My mother, aunt and uncle from his side of the family, Shane, and I were at the lawyer's office. My aunt T.J in short a horrible person, she was only married to my uncle Chad for the money. My uncle Chad on the other hand, was alright. He was my dad's older brother, and small story short, despised my father. Anyways, we were all gathered to read off his will, which was a bit awkward, seeing as I killed him. Also, it was rare to see my family together without my dad there, they only came when they wanted money. The only thing that wasn't surprising was seeing Shane; we were best friends, almost like brothers. However, lately Shane had been acting more, and more withdrawn; my father's murder just sealed the deal. I had tried to talk to him on numerous occasions, the funeral, the memorial, and now—here. How we ended up seat by seat, him tensely sitting on his chair next to my similarly frigid frame, I don't know.

Mrs. Taylor Swift, the lawyer, finally walked in. Everyone jumped from their previous positions to alert.

"Alright, I see you guys are ready to hear how much you get, so I am going to cut to the chase." Mrs. Swift came in.

"OK. So Mrs. Johnson, I--". Taylor started, only to be cut off by my mother.

"It's Denise; please." My mother interrupted.

My aunt T.J jumped up from her chair, pointing a finger to my mother's face, yelling, "You bitch! You and your bastard son killed him! How can't you see that I _needed_ that money? You greedy bitch!" She spat.

Shane and I both jumped up at the same time, Shane holding back his mother saying, "It's alright mom, chill. They aren't worth it." And me holding my mother saying, "Hey, back off my mother, fucking golddigger.!"

Taylor stood up, yelling, "All of you, calm down! I will _not _have any of this in my room!" We all sat down, returning to our previous positions.

"Now." Taylor resumed. "_Denise_, Robert left you the mansion, the summer house, and 10 million dollars." She finished.

All you could hear was five sharp intakes. Holy shit! How much money did the bastard have hiding away? I mean, yeah, I knew that we were well off, but all that already?

"Mr., and Mrs. Tyler, your next." Taylor continued, a smile taking over aunt T. J's previously shocked expression.

"You are to receive 15 million dollars to live off of."Taylor read.

I glanced to my aunt to see her grinning a smile bigger than a Cheshire's. I couldn't believe that that bastard left this bitch more money than his own wife! Hate to say this, but killing him was better than all Christmas's combined, ever.

Before havoc could break loose, Taylor continued. "Shane, you are granted a position at Robert's company, that will earn you 2 million dollars a year. Until then, you will receive installments of 200k each birthday until you are eighteen."

Shane's only response was a wide grin that was, if possible, larger than his mother's. Hm. I guess that's why he's changed. He caught his mother's golddiggerbitchitis.

"Even though Frankie is not here, on his 17th birthday, he will receive 10 million dollars." Taylor added, then turning to me.

"Finally, Nate, on your eighteenth birthday, you will be granted a CEO position at Robert's company which is guaranteed 50 million dollars a year, and a brand new car anytime you want." Taylor finished.

That's it? A job and a car? WTF?!

Aunt T.J stood up, smirking."Aww...how sad. Seems like Robert didn't love _all _of his family. Come on let's go Shane, Chad."

Shane also stood up, the now all to familiar smirk on his face. "Ha. Sucks to be you, fucker."

Chad just stood up, looking towards me an apologetic graced on his face. "Sorry."

My mother just sat there in shock, like usual, close to tears.

I had had it. I stood up ready to punch him, when all of a sudden, Taylor cut us off.

"Wait! There seems to be more, the back page was stuck to the first." she exclaimed. We all stopped our commotion and glared at each other. Taylor continued, "Nate, not only will you receive the aforementioned items, Robert also left you, 3 vacation houses, 1 private beach, and 16 billion dollars."

All of our jaws dropped.

_* End of Flashback*_

After that day, it's almost obvious that relations between the Tyler's and us have been—_strained_.

-

The next morning, I woke up early, just so I could leave before Shane. Also, I just wanted to see Mitchie. My feelings for her had already managed to shoot pass a silly crush to full out infatuation; she intrigued me, and I wanted to know everything about her.

-

Mitchie and I were sitting in first period, chatting up. I was finally getting to know her better, but whenever I asked her about her past, she instantly closed up. All I know is that I'm just happy that Shane isn't here to ruin my day. All of a sudden, the chatter around us stopped. I looked to the door and was met by a smirk. Shane continued to smirk at me, and then he locked eyes with Mitchie, his face paling almost instantly. I looked to Mitchie and saw that her eyes were narrowed, and boy did she look mad. I couldn't help but smirk, for this may sound stupid, but I cared more about the fact that she already hated Shane than why.

Mitchie stood up, finger pointed at Shane. "You fucking bastard! What the fuck are you doing here!"

Shane walked up to Mitchie, a pained expression on his face, "Mitchie, let me explain. I made a mistake in Texas, I've changed." He pleaded.

Mitchie went up to Shane's face, only reaching up to his nose, and spat, "Stay the fuck away from me." She then turned to me, "Come on Nate, let's go." I followed her out the door.

OK. _Now_ I'm officially confused.

**A/N: So I know that this wasn't my best chapter, but please don't give up hope! :) Please leave me long reviews, or just **_**any **_**reviews. :D Next chapter, you'll find out what happened to Mitchie and how Shane comes into all of that. Also, I have another story running on my pro boards account on: ****?****board=mratedgrf&action=display&thread=6608&page=1#168499**** I'm debating on whether to post it on here, but I know about their stupid Jonas rule, I don't know if going through the trouble of editing is worth it. Please tell me what you think. (If the link didn't work, try searching for it at : ****?board=mratedgrf**


	5. Broken Strings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, just the plot. Everyone knows that, so why am I writing this again? Oh yeah, so _Disney_ doesn't sue me. Yeah _FanFiction_, _Disney's_ going to go out of their way to sue an innocent girl who writes fan fiction to help her writing skills. Sure, we'll go by that.**

-

_**Shane's POV**_

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

The sound of my alarm clock roused me from my sleep. I reached over to the night stand, shutting it off, glancing at the time. 8:05!!! Damn it! Why didn't Nate wake me up? That bastard! Oh, wait, that's right, he hates me. I zoomed out of bed, taking a quick shower and grabbing a just as quick breakfast, jumping into my car; where I started my drive to school.

This has got to be my favorite thing to do, just drive. Then I can think. Think about everything that I've done wrong, the people I've hurt, the hate I feel towards my mother, my life in Jersey, everything. Now, I don't consider myself a bad person, I've just done a lot of bad things. I listened to the one person you would think would only want the best for you; causing you to hurt the people you love. The one person I hurt that I will never forgive myself for was, _her. Mitchie._

Wiping the tears I accumulated while driving, I parked in the parking lot of Westlake Academy. Getting out of my car, I placed my all too famous Shane smirk on my face, and walked through the doors. I walked straight to my first period class; aunt Denise already picked my schedule, making sure that Nate and I were in all of the same classes. I didn't really mind, hopefully Nate and I could become friends again, lord knows I need one.

I walked into the classroom, my presence halting all the mindless chatter. Spotting Nate, I smirked, knowing all too well that he was probably thinking, "What the hell!" Then, I saw her. Sitting right next to Nate, at first she was smiling, but when our eyes locked, her expression turned livid. My breath caught in my throat; Mitchie was right here! It must be fate, I had to talk to her! But before I could say anything to her, she stood up, eyes narrowed, and yelled, "You fucking bastard! What the fuck are you doing here!"

I walked up to Mitchie, my heart in the worst pain, she hated me. "Mitchie, let me explain. I made a mistake in Jersey, I've changed." I pleaded.

Mitchie went up to my face, and spat, "Stay the fuck away from me." She then turned to Nate, gripping his fingers , "Come on Nate, let's go." And then they disappeared. Fuck. My. Life.

The whole class was still staring at me, until the teacher, Mr. Bowling alley or something like that, stood up and yelled, "Who are you, and why are you disrupting my class?!?"

I just looked at him, then sat down, pulling my hood on top of my head; I didn't need this shit right now. I sat there just thinking.

OK. So Mitchie goes to this school, that means that maybe I could get her to forgive me. Wait, the question I should be asking myself is, "How does she know Nate?" Are they just friends or are they going out? No, they can't be going out! Mitchie is mine! I know that what I did in Jersey was horrible, despicable, and cowardly. I should have never--.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bowling alley guy.

"Young man! Cat got your tongue? I asked you a question. Who are you?!" He spat, turning red.

OK. I tried to be nice on my first day of school, but this bastard is just pissing me off. The little fucker, I'll give him one more chance to leave me alone and let me be. I stood up, walked over to the front of the room, and headed towards the door. Just as I was about to open the door, he yelled once more.

"Stop! I said STOP! Who are you! I asked you a question!"

Well, this is it. I gave this fool many chances, now he's lucky to be the first teacher on my list. I spun around and stared him down.

"Yes, bowling pin, you asked me a question. No, I didn't answer it. Now, today is my first day here, and I don't want to start any trouble, so I'm going to tell how it's going to be. You will _never _talk to me like that again. OK?" I spoke, quietly, yet effectively, for he just nodded, eyes wide in fear. Breaking into a grin, I finished, "Great! Now that we are on the same page, I'll be going." Before I left I added, "Oh yeah, the name's Shane Tyler, don't forget it."

With that, I walked out of the class, towards my car. Yes, I was going to skip the first day of school, I had to think about what happened with Mitchie, and think of how I could get her back. Besides, I'm Shane fucking Tyler, I can do anything I want.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I ended up dragging Nate to my house, with no protest. The whole way Nate was silent, only speaking once when he asked, "Where do you want to go?" That's what I love about Nate, he knows exactly when I want to talk, and when I don't. Wait, no, that's what I _like _about Nate. Yeah, _like_.

The sound of the engine cutting off roused me out of my thoughts. I got out of the car, Nate following me. Opening the door to the house, I walked into the living room and sat down. It was time to tell Nate some of the things I have been hiding. I need to tell someone else, and he is the perfect person to tell.

Nate sat down next to me, a perplexed expression gracing his face. Before I could tell him anything, he interrupted me, asking, "How do you know Shane?"

What? "How do _you _know Shane?"

"He's my cousin, but we don't exactly get along. But seriously, Mitchie, how do you know Shane?"

Sighing, I began. "Well, back in Jersey, I had a boyfriend, named Jake. He was the most popular guy in school, got straight A's and threw the best parties. So naturally, when he asked me out, I was ecstatic." I paused, glancing at Nate, who nodded, encouraging me to finish.

"At first, when we started dating, everything was perfect, he was a gentleman, and treated me perfectly. Then, one Friday night, I arrived at one of his parties, and I went searching for him. I went up to Shane, his best friend, and asked him to tell me where Jake was. Shane told me that Jake was in his room, so that is where I went." I chuckled bitterly. "Jake was there alright, naked, on top of Gigi, the head cheerleader."

"Yelling that it was over, I ran out of the room, and not wanting to wait for Jason, who had dropped me off, I begged Shane to take me home. On my way home, I told Shane what happened, and he comforted me. That night launched our 'friendship'. The next morning, I woke up, finding out that I was the only one home. The doorbell rang, I opened the door, and Jake stormed in. He yelled at me for embarrassing him the night before, and told me that we were still together. Of course, I yelled back; how dare he come into my house and say those things? Well, yelling back proved to be my first mistake. Jake ran towards me and slapped me, _hard." _By now I was crying.

"After that, Jake told me that more of that would come my way if I ever talked to him like that again. So we were together again after that fateful day. In front of others, Jake would act like the caring boyfriend, but behind close doors, he hurt me, emotionally, and physically. I couldn't tell anyone about what was going on, I mean who would they believe? The girl with the dead druggie parents, or Jersey's finest citizen?"

"That's when I started my affair with Shane. I needed someone to love me, and Shane was willing to do it. I gave myself to him, both emotionally and physically, I thought that it was love. He didn't know about what was going on with Jake, but I wanted it that way. I wanted those few hours of safety, care, and happiness to exist without _Jake_ involved. I trusted Shane and he-." I broke, looking up to be met by Nate's warm brown eyes. I guess while I was talking, Nate had moved next to me, for he was now kneeling in front of me, clasping my hand.

"You don't have to go on Mitchie." He whispered.

"No, it's OK." I assured him. "Shane, he broke me more than Jake. One night, when I was at his house, we were in his room. We were—umm—not _clothed_." I said embarrassed.

"All of a sudden, Jake busted in, livid. Shane and I quickly dressed up. The fear I felt at that moment was like no other. Jake yelled at us, "What the hell is going on?!" And Shane, he--."

"He didn't try to defend me. Jake pulled out a gun, and told me he was going to kill me. I looked at Shane for help, but he told Jake that I begged him for the sex, and ran out of the room, not glancing back."

"Thankfully, somehow, Jason had found out about what was going to happen, I had known that he suspected. Unfortunately, it was too late. Jake had pulled the trigger before Jason had tackled him, and I was hit. I-I thought I was going to die, the doctors told me that 1 cm closer and it would have hit my heart."

I sighed. "Of course, Jake was imprisoned and tried for attempted murder. He got away with five years, two with good behavior. He almost killed me, and basically got away with it. And do you know what the worst part is? In the court room, before they led him away, he came up to me, and grinned," whispering, "Next time, I won't miss."

"As for Shane, at first, he ignored me, and I didn't hear from him. Then he started to see me, calling me frequently. That, on top of how everyone in town hated me for what Jake did, fueled my decision to move. I just couldn't take it."

With that I finished, shocked when I looked to Nate and saw tears running down his face. The rest of that day was spent with the both of us crying.

-

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, and that I didn't disappoint. I know your thinking, "What took this girl so long to update!" And my answer to that is, "I don't know." You could blame it on my disease called 'procrasinatus lazimus". Or you could just comment. Comments seem to be the cure to my disease. :D


	6. Crazier

_Crazier_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like i'm falling  
and i'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

-Taylor Swift

-

_**Nate's POV**_

I just couldn't believe what Mitchie had gone through, it was just horrible. I don't care if I looked like a wimp crying, I just couldn't hold it in. This just made me hate Shane more, he hurt Mitchie, bad. I hoped that Mitchie was over him, it seemed like it, but I had to make sure. But before that, I guess I had to tell her of my past. I met her expectant eyes, and started.

"Just about a year ago, I had the perfect life. A perfect mother who stayed at home, a little brother, and the perfect father. He was the most known man from Westlake. Everyone wished that he was their dad, but I got him. I looked up to him, and thought him the perfect man. Then, one day, I came home from school, to find my mother on the floor, bleeding. I was going to call 911 when my dad came thundering downstairs. He told my to stop. That mom had just fell, and was going to be alright. I noticed that he was shirtless, and sweaty. Unfortunately, I also noticed two whores, coming downstairs with him, wearing my _mother's_ robe." I clenched my fist, just remembering that day.

"It was then that I realized what kind of man he really was. The worst thing about it was that it didn't stop. At least twice a week, I would come home to find my mom hurt. Each time I asked her about it she would just make an excuse. "I feel down the stairs. I slipped on some water." But I knew the truth. I knew what happened. I couldn't stand even looking at him." I paused, looking at Mitchie, who just rubbed my arm in comfort.

"One day, it was enough. It was the Friday before winter break, and so we got out early. I ran into the house, to be met by bloodcurdling screams. I ran into the kitchen, where my father was advancing toward my already battered mother, a knife in his hand. Then, I saw something, behind her—it was Frankie. He was crying, clutching his arm that was bent in an unnatural way. That bastard had hit Frankie! It was then that I knew what I had to do. I quickly ran to my father's study, dug into his drawer, and pulled out the gun. Running back to the kitchen, I yelled to my father to stop. He just looked at me and sneered. He told me that I was a wimp, and that after he was done with my mother, he would get me too. That I should be a man, that he wished I was Shane. Then he turned around and hit ran towards my mother. By instinct, I pulled the trigger, instantly killing him; I didn't know that there was bullets in the gun. The weird part was, I didn't care. I was actually ecstatic that he was dead. I'm a monster." I broke.

Mitchie cut me off, saying, "It's all right Nate." We ended up curling on the couch, falling asleep.

-

I woke up, and glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 7:00. As much as I hated to, I had to get home. Since Mitchie had fell asleep on my lap a while ago, I tried to get up as quietly as possible, failing. She stirred and whispered, "Nate? Where are you going?"

"I have to get home." I whispered back.

She suddenly sat upright, pleading, "Please, could you stay until Jason comes? I really don't want to be home alone."

Looking into her deep brown eyes, I just couldn't resist. "Sure Mitchie. I'll stay." Trying to lighten the tense mood, I started. "Let's play a game. 20 questions."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Nate, seriously? That's like a child's game." She giggled. God I loved her laugh.

"Hey! I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" I playfully pouted.

"Oh, alright! We'll play, you know I can't resist that face. But, we play by my rules. You can't ask a question that someone already asked, and you have to answer all questions. Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Red. What's your favorite drink?" She asked.

"Water?" I answered.

"What! That doesn't count! Water's universal, everyone likes it!"

"Yes it does count!!" I retorted, only to be met by a glare. "Alright, alright. Uhh..._flavored_ water."

Mitchie sighed. "Ok. I'll let that one slide."

"Favorite living band?" I continued.

"Kings of Leon. Favorite living musician?"

"James Morrison." Somehow, we had grown closer. We were now inches apart. "Favorite hair color on opposite sex?"

"Dark brown." She breathed. "Favorite scent?"

"Cinnamo--." Her lips cut me off. My hands went around her waist, hers to my hair. My tongue begged for entrance, and it was granted permission. Mmm..she tasted like vanilla. Next thing I know, my shirt is off, and her skirt had ridden up to her waist, exposing her milky thigh. I didn't know how far this was going to get, but before I could find out, I heard a voice call out, "Mitchie! Where are you?"

Shit! Jason was home. Mitchie and I briefly locked eyes before straightening up. In a matter of what seemed like seconds, Mitchie had her skirt back in position, and I had my shirt on. The TV was now on, and we were curled up on the couch watching it when Jason walked in.

He looked at us suspiciously before saying, "Oh. Hey Nate. I didn't know that you were here."

I stood up, stretching. "Yeah, watching TV. I think it's time I leave though."

Mitchie also stood up, saying, "I'll walk you to the door Nate. Come on." She grabbed my hand, leading me to the door.

I called out to Jason, "Alright man! See you later." Last thing I wanted was to be on Jason's bad side.

Mitchie had led me to the front. I was now on her porch, facing her; she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"So..." I started, awkwardly.

"Yeah. Nate, I'm sorry for what happened in there. I don't know what came over me."

What! Last thing I wanted was for her to regret what happened; I sure didn't. I gently put my hand on her chin, forcing her to meet my eyes. "No regrets Mitchie. I know I liked it." Before she could say anything, I boldly silenced her with my lips. I pulled away, us still just centimeters apart. "See you later. Oh, and by the way, I change my mind. The answer's Vanilla." With that I walked away, the largest grin plastered on my face. Yup. I had officially fallen for Mitchie Torres. Nothing could change that, not even fucktard Shane.

-

_**Mitchie's POV**_

Nate. I sighed. I don't know what just happened, but I know that I liked it. A lot. I closed the door, walking into the kitchen, meeting Jason.

He frowned. "So, what happened there Mitchie."

I frowned back. "Were you spying on me?" I asked, furious.

"Mitchie, I had to. And don't avoid the question. I don't want you to get involved with Nate. He's nice and all, but he has a dangerous past."

I just couldn't believe Jason. "You don't know anything about him!"

"Oh, what and you do? Wow. You sure know how to pick 'em Mitch. Don't come crawling to me when Nate hits you up!" He yelled.

I just looked at him, tears that once threatened to fall, spilling.

Jason looked at me, instantly softening, "Mitch, I'm sorry."

I coldly looked at him. "Shut up." With that, I ran into my room, locking the door.

It was then that I realized that Jason was too late. I had officially fallen in love with Nate Gray.


	7. Dead and Gone

_**A/N: OK. So I've noticed that so many people read the story, but fail to review. So please, review each chapter. The more reviews, the faster the updates!**_

-

_**Shane's POV**_

Somehow, I ended up here in this dark bar. As I sipped the drink, I sighed as the now too familiar amber liquid slid down my throat. As I was sitting here alone, I couldn't help but feel wallow in self-pity; something I found myself doing a lot lately. I couldn't help it, my life sucked. I disowned my parents, my cousin, who also used to be my best friend hated me, and the only girl I've ever loved probably wouldn't care if I dropped dead. Sighing, I gulped down the last few drops in the glass and ordered another one. Even though I was underage, I convinced the bartender to serve me after showing him some green.

As I waited for my drink, I had a change of mindset. I have to stop feeling sorry for myself, and evaluate my life. OK. First off, we have Nate. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed him. (no homo) The whole point of my coming here was to mend our friendship. We used to be the best of friends until that bitch that I once called 'mom' ruined it. She fed me these twisted ideas, and like a fool, I took the bait. Fuck her, now not only am I friendless, my own _cousin_ hated me. Even though I wanted to fix me and Nate, after seeing how close he was to Mitchie, I may have to rethink it. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Mitchie told him about our past. I wonder if she told him the whole story. Whatever, enough of that.

Next is Mitchie. What was there to really say? I love her. But I also, betrayed her, and now she hates my guts. I can't believe I just turned my back on her; I left to die, literally. I'm such a bastard. The worst part about that night was what I had found out thirty minutes earlier. I told her that I would be there for her, but didn't even keep that promise for a fucking day! What kind of a sick, low-life am I?

Sighing once again, I decided that it was time to head back to Nate's. I abruptly stood up, which proved to be a bad idea, because I just ended up falling back into my seat. Looking around, I noticed that the room was spinning. What the fuck? I guess that maybe I had a little too much to drink. I stood up again, this time slowly, and made my way to the exit of the bar before I was stopped by a hand on my arm. I looked up in my inebriated state, and saw a girl, wait, scratch that, a _woman_ clutching my arm. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. A small waist, big boobs, and a tight ass. Just what I liked.

She dragged me away from the exit, and into the back of the bar. Her plump red lips curling up in a smile as she spoke. "Hey sweet thing. How about I take you for a little ride?" She was now pressing up against me. Her breast pressed up to my chest.

_**A/N: * Warning: Badly written smut following. ***_

Hmm...I weighed my choices. Let's see. I'm drunk as hell, which means that I'm horny as hell. Mitchie hated me. I'm pretty sure that nobody would care if I was a little late, or if I showed up at all. Mitchie hated me. And did I say that Mitchie hated me and wouldn't care? Well then, to hell with it.

I locked my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, if possible. Slurring, I finally answered her. "No. How about I take _you_ for a ride?" I smirked, already ripping of her clothes, earning a squeak from her.

"Woah, someone's excited. Before we start, you know that this isn't free right?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I rushed. Of course this wasn't free, is anything anymore?

After I shed of all of her clothes, I quickly followed, removing my clothes at top speed. Since I was paying for this, I decided to not be gentle, I was too far gone anyways. I shoved her to her knees, instantly shoving my now rock hard cock into her mouth. "Suck."

She started to bob her head painstakingly slow, trying to tease. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to be teased. I grabbed a handful of her hair, roughly thrusting into her mouth. Just as I was about to loose it, I pulled out of her mouth with a loud 'pop'. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a condom, quickly putting it on. (What? I'm drunk, not stupid.) Bringing her up from her knees, she wrapped her legs around me. I roughly thrust into her, pumping furiously, pulling one of her bouncing nipples into my mouth. She moaned out loud, cumming all over my dick, her insides clenching, sending me into my own short moment of bliss, yelling, "Fuck! Mitchie!" We lay on the floor for a while after, both of us out of breath. She then got up, putting on her clothes, I soon followed, pulling out my wallet. I handed her 200 dollars, and she looked at me shocked.

"Woah. Thanks darling. Anytime you need to let loose, call me; your a great fuck." She said, walking away. "Oh, and by the way, you were close. The name's Mindy, not Mitchie." and with that she walked off, leaving my standing there, disgusted with myself.

I walked outside, to my car, turning on the engine. Fuck my life.

* * *

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I was now laying on my bed, playing around with my guitar. It had been about an hour since my fight with Jason. I know that he was just trying to protect me, but he said some unnecessary things. For some reason, Nate was different. There was something about him that was different from any other guy I had ever talked to. My train of thoughts were broken by the opening of my door. Fuck. I thought I locked it. Wait, Jason must have a key. I continued to play, ignoring him.

"Mitchie, I brought you something to eat." Jason said.

I continued to ignore him.

"Mitchie. Come on, I'm just trying to look out for you. I'm sorry." Jason pleaded.

I finally gave in, sighing. I turned to him, pointing to my bed. He took a seat. "I know Jason. But Nate's different. You know that. You never liked Jake or Shane, and you were right. But you like Nate, maybe he's different."

Jason just looked at me, before sighing. "Okay. I'll let this go." he caved. "What did you guys do while I was gone?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "We just talked."

He looked at me more sternly. "About what Mitchie."

I lowered my eyes to my bed. "About what happened with me." I answered, afraid to tell him about what started the conversation.

"So he knows about everything?" Jason asked. "Even about the bab-"

"Jason! Please. Let's not talk about that." I cut him off.

He just sighed. "Okay. Why did you guys leave school in the first place."

Shit. I guess there's no hiding this. "Well, we were sitting in first block, talking. And then, the door opened, and a new kid walked in." I said, avoiding Jason's gaze. I was dreading telling Jason this, because I knew that he was going to flip. I didn't want him to do something that would risk he would regret.

He looked at me, his eyes questioning me. "What does having a new kid have to do with anything?" He asked a puzzled look on his face.

I finally met his gaze, whispering, "I knew him.." I said, shock evident on Jason's face. "It was Shane."

_**A/N: O.k. That was the chapter, sorry that it was short, but i'm lacking inspiration. Hopefully you understand Shane's mindset a little bit more. And hopefully the horrible 'smut' didn't make you cringe like it did to me. Please review, and tell me what you thought of the new secrets that were unveiled. Whether you liked it or not, please tell me about it. Don't worry, I can take constructive criticism**_**. :-]**


	8. Why?

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I held my breathe as I waited for Jason's reaction, but weirdly, he didn't look as mad as I thought. In fact, he looked kind of, relieved? Then, his expression changed almost instantly.

"Wait. Shane's here??? Wha- How- That son of a bitch! Mitchie, are you OK? Did he touch you??" He yelled. Hmm... Somethings not right here. Why did he look relieved earlier???

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I brushed his comments off, narrowing my eyes. "Jason. What are you hiding from me?"

Jason's expression switched once again, except this time it was from angry to scared. He got up from the bed and started backing away from me, towards the door. "Wha- What are you talking about Mitchie???"

He was never a good liar. I also rose, slowly following him. "What are you hiding from me? And don't feed me some crap. Tell me. Why did you look relieved at first?" I had now cornered Jason to the door; his hand on the handle.

Jason started sweating, just giving me a blank stare. He then tried to pull a fast one, and twisted the door knob. Unfortunately, the sweat on his hand prevented him from doing so, and I quickly pushed him out of the way. I was now in control of the door, and Jason was on the floor. "Jason. This is the last time I will ask you this." I threatened, my hands on my hips. "What are you hiding from me?"

He sighed, getting up. His face melancholy. "I didn't want to tell you this Mitchie, but yesterday there was a letter in the mail from Jersey. It was from your friend Sierra."

My eyes widened. Sierra was my only true friend from Jersey, but after everything, she stopped talking to me. She wouldn't try to contact me unless--.

"Mitchie. Apparently, as soon as we left, Jake's family had the case appealed. Since we changed our numbers, the court couldn't contact us, so the case went on." Jason went on, anger evident in his eyes.

No. This couldn't be happening. We had no witnesses other than Jason, Shane, and I. And since we're all here, that could only mean--.

"He must have paid the judge of something Mitchie, because the case--." He trailed off, avoiding my gaze.

"Jason. Say it." I pleaded, my voice shaking.

Jason met my eyes, a mix of sympathy and anger in his own. "They dismissed the case."

"What does this mean? This cant' be happening! Jason!" I pleaded with him.

"Jake was released. Mitchie, Jake is out of jail."

Oh. My. God.

"And Mitchie, the reason Sierra wrote the letter is because, Jake is missing." Jason broke.

What?! That could only mean one thing..

_*Flashback*_

_**Jake sneered at me, whispering in my ear. "Next time, I won't miss."**_

_*****_End of Flashback*

Fuck. My. Life. I looked at Jason, his warm brown eyes laced with anger and worry.

That was the last thing I saw before my world turned black.

-

_**Nate's POV**_

After leaving Mitchie's house, I stopped at Caitlyn's house to pick up Frankie, who had called me when I was in my car. I ended up hanging out there until about 2! Frankie ended up just staying over, so I drove back home, still grinning from my previous events with Mitchie. I parked my car and went inside and waltzed inside, only to trip over something large near the door. Groaning, I picked myself up and turned on the light, finding out what caused my fall.

Shane.

He was lying on the floor, his jacket and pants on backwards. Lipstick was smeared all over his face, and he was lying in what appeared to be vomit. Gagging, I cursed. "Fucking hell! Shane, what the hell is wrong with you?

He stirred, mumbling. "It hurts Nate. Help."

Sighing, I picked Shane. "What the hell! Did you drink the whole bar?" I took off his clothes, leaving him in boxers; getting to work.

_**~1 hr later~**_

I had now cleaned up his mess, washed his clothes, and managed to get him showered. Shane and I were now in his room, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Don't get him wrong, I hated him. For what he did to me, and for what he did to Mitchie, but he was family. And as much as I fought it, I couldn't help but have a soft spot for him. I glanced at him, taking in his drunken eyes, seeing the despair behind them. "Shane. Why did you go and get drunk? What if my mom saw you?"

He bitterly laughed. "Like you really care."

"Believe it or not, I do care. Don't ask me why, cause I couldn't tell you. I just came home and saw you lying on the floor. A thank you would be nice."

His eyes darkened. Ignoring my comment, he asked "Where you with _her_? Where you with Mitchie? Why? What are you guys?"

I chuckled. "Why yes. I _was_ with Mitchie. I was with her because she saw something from the past, _you_, and needed some..._comfort_. And as for our status, it's not really any of your business." I answered.

He looked outraged, yelling at me in his still slightly drunk state. "Stay away fom 'er! Mich-e is mine! I juss need 'er to fahgive me!"

Now it was time for my eyes to darken. I walked up to Shane, until we were less than an inch apart.

"You listen up here. _You_ stay away from Mitchie. You understand? You had your chance with her, and you ruined it. So fuck off!" With that I walked off, stopping at the door. "Oh yeah. You might want to take some Motrin. Your head's going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow."

He glared at me, enraged. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

I grinned. "Why me? I'm Nate Grey." Walking out of his room, I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Poor Shane had just started an all out war.

_**A/N:Sorry it's so short, but I have a good reason. I'm really sick. Seriously, no lie. I don't have a strong immune system, so I get sick a lot. Which sucks, because I'm on break, but whatever. Please comment anyways, and I'll try to update. Btw: There are only a few more chapters in this. After I finish, I will drop this story until school ends, which is in about 7 weeks. Then, there is going to be a....SEQUEL!!! Which will be a lot better, trust me. I just want to have time to write a good fic, because frankly, this is not one of my best. Thanks for the reviews anyways. :D**_


	9. She's a Lady

_**Sorry about the shortness, but since I'm lacking inspiration, this was all I could sprout. Please comment!!**_

__

**

* * *

**

Did you scream enough to make her cry  
If you turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
-FTSK

__

_**Nate's POV**_

"_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic. A traitor, I'd trade her--"_

I woke up with a start, glaring at my phone; I really needed a new ringtone. I glanced at my clock, seeing that it was only fucking 5:00 a.m! I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jason, immediately picking up. "Hello? Jason, what do you want man?" I groggily answered.

Jason's frantic voice answered, causing me to sit up in a panic. "It's Mitchie! She fainted earlier, and so I just let her sleep, because it happens a lot. But it's been like 5 hours and she won't wake up! This has never happened before, and-"

I cut him off, still a little out of it. "Wait, what? Mitchie's hurt? Where are you guys? Is she in the hospital?"

"Yeah. We're at Westlake Medical. Please come quick!" Jason pleaded, promptly hanging up.

I just sat there for about 5 minutes, just soaking everything in, until it finally hit me. Mitchie was in the hospital! I quickly got up, brushed my teeth, and got dressed; in record time. I ran to Frankie's room, quickly telling him where I was going, and rushed downstairs. I passed the kitchen, and had my hand on the doorknob when a voice stopped me. I turned around to see Shane sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Where the hell are you going at 5:00 in the morning?" He sneered.

"Why do you care? I don't have time for this, Mitchie's in the hospital." I brushed him off.

All the color in his face drained. "Mi-Mitchie's in the hospital? Why?! Let me go with you!"

Furious, I walked up to him. "You will _not_ go with me. If I see you _anywhere_ near Mitchie, I swear to God, I will kill you, you hear?!" With that I ran out of the house, jumped into my car, and took off to the hospital, Mitchie the only thing on my mind.

_**Shane's POV**_

I just sat there in shock. Mitchie was in the hospital. I had to see her; I couldn't let what happened last time happen again. She needed _me_, not Nate. Ignoring Nate's threats, I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house, driving towards the hospital.

_**Nate's POV**_

I arrived at Westlake Medical after driving an hour through traffic. Not knowing where to go, I called Jason.

"Hello? Nate, are you here yet?" He answered, glumly.

"Yeah man. What floor are you on?" I frantically asked. "Is Mitchie awake?"

"The fourth floor, and no." He paused. "Did Mitchie tell you about why we moved?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get up here." With that he hung up, and I ran into the hospital.

Taking the elevator, I reached the 4th floor in no time. Seeing Jason, I ran up to him. "What's going on man?" I asked.

"When Mitchie told you everything, did she mention Jake?" Jason asked.

Hearing his name made my blood boil. "Yeah, unfortunately. Why?"

"Well Jake was just released from jail; and I think that he's coming for her. I told Mitchie, and that's why she fainted."

"What? He's back?! Oh my God." I murmured. Why was this happening? Sighing, I asked, "Can I see Mitchie?"

"Yeah. She's in the first room to the right. Maybe you can help her wake up." Jason sighed.

"Thanks man. Don't worry, she'll be alright." With that I walked into Mitchie's room and went up to her bed. There were a lot of tubes coming out of her, and it hurt to see her like that.

I held her hand and whispered to her. "Mitchie, you've got to wake up. Please, I-I _need _you. Jake won't hurt you with me here. I promise." I broke down. This girl that had just came into my life had succeeded in making me cry for the first time in over a year. Even though whatever it was that we had was new, I knew that I loved her.

**_Shane's POV_**

I arrived at the closest hospital in town, and instantly spotted Nate on the phone at the entrance. Parking, I followed him into the hospital, stopping near the elevator; I couldn't let him see me. Pulling my hood over my head, I walked into the elevator with him, hoping that he didn't see me. There were only three people in there. Nate, Jake, and I. Wait. I glanced to my right once more. .FUCK. Jake is here! He nor Nate had seen me, and when the elevator door opened, we all got out. Jake started to discreetly follow Nate, and as much as I wanted to see Mitchie, I knew that I had to get rid of Jake first; he was crazy. I started running towards the hospital police office, praying that I got there in time.

--

**_Nate's POV_**

I had been with Mitchie for about 10 minutes, silently crying and holding her, when all of a sudden I heard a chuckle. I looked up to see Mitchie awake! "Oh my God, Mitchie! Your awake!"

She smiled weakly, "Really Einstein. Tell me something I don't know."

I see that someone hadn't lost their sense of humor. I was about to answer her when Jason ran into the room yelling, "There's a code Silver in the hospital! Mitchie! Your awake? Never mind that, you have got to hide!"

I jumped up, startled. "What does a code Silver mean?" I asked

He gulped, and warily answered. "Violent situation with a person with a firearm. The hospital's on lockdown."

Mitchie gasped. That could only mean--

**_Jake._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**A/N: Hee! Cliffhanger! What's going to happen??!o_o But yeah, sorry that this chapter is rushed, but I really wanted to get this over with and give you guys something to read. Please comment! 3**_

**_By the way, The story is coming to an end. Expect a sequel this summer!!_**


	10. Here Comes Goodbye

**_Chapter 11_**

_Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye  
-Here Comes Goodbye; Rascal Flatts_

**A/N: **Ok guys. This is it, the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and look out for the sequel this summer. If I get enough reviews, then I will write an epilogue. Please enjoy. =)

_**Mitchie's POV**_

No. This can't be—why me? Why do bad things always happen to me? If there is a code silver, then the whole hospital's in danger, and it's all my fault! I looked over at Nate and Jason, and I'm guessing that my expression matched theirs; furious and scared.

Nate then looked at me; his eyes filled with—love? "Mitchie, I think we all know why there's a code silver. Jake is here for you, so we have to hide you. Please!" He pleaded with me.

I looked into his warm chocolate eyes, and it was then at that moment that I knew what I had to do. "Nate, I can't. Jake is just going to hurt other people until he gets to me. I have to go see him."

He just looked at me, appalled. "Mitchie! What's wrong with you? Do you really think I'll let you go and get killed? No!" He yelled, all but sobbing now. "I _love_ you! But I need to know, do you love me? Please, Mitchie. I have to know." He looked at me, eyes expectant.

He loved me? I don't know what to say to that. I don't really know how I feel about Nate. He's charming, cares about me, and has treated me with more love than any other guy. But do I love him back?"

Our moment was interrupted with Jason.

"Guys! We don't have time for this shi-"Jason was thrown to the floor, followed by evil laughter. Nate and I looked at each other, alarmed, before we looked at Jason's attacker.

He cackled evilly. "Hey Mitchie dear. You missed me?"

Holy Shit.

_**Shane's POV**_

I ran into the hospital's police officer, going up to the desk. Running up to the first officer I saw. "Sir, this may sound crazy, but you have to put the hospital on lockdown. There is a guy here that is going to hurt the girl I love, and I have every reason to believe that he has a gun. Please, you have to believe me; he may end up hurting other patients and staff. We have to stop him before it's too late." I pleaded, urgency laced in my voice.

I guess something about my entire demeanor and speech convinced the officer, because he took one look at me, and then called out, "We have a code Silver! Everyone put the hospital on lockdown!" He then looked at me, and said, "Thank you son. Now be careful." Before he ran off, most likely going to try to find Jake; however, I knew that I was going to have to be the one to stop him. Before I went to Mitchie's room, I went up to a random desk and grabbed a gun; I would be needing this. Stuffing the gun underneath my shirt, I made my way towards Mitchie's room, praying that it wasn't too late.

_**Nate's POV**_

As Jason flew across the room, I looked at Mitchie. Even though she never said that she loved me back, the fact that she knew that I loved her was enough for me. I then looked at the door, immediately standing up in front of Mitchie, shielding her from the guy who I assumed was Jake.

He cackled evilly. "Hey Mitchie dear. You missed me?"

Looking at him, I instantly understood what Mitchie meant. He had the look of every dad's pride and joy; blond-hair, blue eyes. But in those blue eyes all I could see was pure evil and insanity. I took a small=step forward, stopping when I saw the gun he held in his hands. I was at least 3in and 50lbs. larger than him, but he had an unfair advantage of a weapon. Looking at him, dead in the eye, I said, "What do you want with Mitchie, Jake?"

Jake looked at me, almost as if he had just noticed me, before he snickered. "I see the slut has a new boy toy. Who the hell do you think you are, you son of bitch? Move aside, this bitch is going to get what she deserves. She cheated on me, and then had me locked in jail, and _I'm_ the bad guy? Bullshit." He snarled, taking a step towards me, gun pointed towards Mitchie and I.

Mitchie spoke up from behind me. "Nate, please just move, it's me he wants. I-I can't see you get hurt. I-I lo-"she was cut off by the bastard himself.

"Shut up! You don't love him Mitchie! You love _me_. Only me!" Jake yelled, advancing towards us.

Mitchie then got away from behind me, and ran toward Jake. "I'm sorry Nate; I just want this to be over! I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

Naturally faster than Mitchie, I ran in front of her, pushing her aside. Then I heard two gunshots.

_**Shane's POV**_

I ran to Mitchie's room, seeing Jason lying on the floor, knocked out. I quietly retrieved the gun from underneath my shirt, cocking it. Quietly, I inched my way to the door, to be met with Jake's back. Inside, Nate, was shielding Mitchie, who was crying behind him. All of a sudden, Mitchie ran out from behind Nate, saying "I'm sorry!" Just as fast, Nate ran in front of _her_, pushed her aside, and Jake and I both shot our guns. Right before Jake fell, he turned around, shock evident on his face when he saw me. I had managed to shoot his heart through his back, and he instantly fell, dead. I then looked at Nate and Mitchie, for another gunshot had rang out in perfect harmony with mine. Shocked with what I saw, all of the blood drained from my face.

Oh. My. God.

_**Nate's POV**_

The first thing I did when I heard the gunshots was look at Mitchie. There was a pool of blood surrounded by her feet, but for the most part, she looked unharmed, but for some reason, she was staring at me. Her face was twisted into an expression mixed with shock and horror; but she was unharmed. Confused, I looked at the front of the room, shocked to see Shane standing at the door, his chest moving heavily, a gun in his hand. He too also had a horrified look on his face, staring at me. Once again confused, I looked at the floor, seeing Jake, dead on the floor, surrounded by another pool of blood. But wait, if Jake is across the room, then whose blood is, wait. Now I understood. I looked down at myself, only to see that I was bleeding from my chest. All of a sudden, an unimaginable pain ripped through my chest. Horrified, I cried out, falling to the ground. Almost immediately, Shane and Mitchie came to my side.

Shane ripped my shirt open, putting his hand to my chest, trying to stop the blood flow. "Nate! Hold on man! You can't leave me! I've finally got you back man! We can be a family! I'll leave Mitchie alone, just—don't die!" He sobbed.

I chuckled, using all of my strength to say, "Its ok man. I love you to. Take care of Mitch."

Mitchie then cried out, "No! Nate, please, I need you! I – I love you! Damn it, why don't you ever listen to me? I should be the one dying!" She cried, leaning down to kiss me.

My now bleeding heart soared. "Mitchie." I rasped, in pain. "Don't you _dare_ blame yourself. I love you too, that's why I did it. Please, promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Go on with your life, just—don't forget about me." With that, I got one last look at my Mitchie, before I closed my eyes. The last thing I remember hearing was Mitchie and Shane crying, and doctors calling out to them to move. I remembered being lifted on something, and then a bright light flashed before my eyes, Mitchie's face imprinted in my mind forever. With that, my entire world went black.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that's all folks! I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I did, and I would like to thank you all for reviewing and reading. Don't forget to leave me a lot of comments, and then I will post an epilogue. Love Always, Angie.


	11. Epilouge: Dreaming With a Broken Heart

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part  
She takes you in with her crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...._

_-Dreaming with a broken heart; John Mayer_

**Epilogue**

_**Mitchie's POV**_

It's been about a year since that fateful day. There hasn't been a day since that I haven't cried. I missed Nate's smiles, his hugs, and most of all, his kisses. It's almost funny to think about how we had met and fallen in love in about a week; a classic love story. I know that it killed everyone to see me like this, but I couldn't help it. I never loved anyone like Nate. I was roused out of my thoughts my movement on the other side of the bed. I guess Shane was awake.

Yes, I've been sleeping with Shane; I'm so ashamed of myself each time we do it, but I want to feel loved. I feel like I'm betraying Nate, but I can't help it. At first, it started with Shane comforting me each time I broke down, then it turned into a few kisses, and then—well, you know what came next. The worst part is that Shane thinks that we're together, and it kills him to know that my heart belongs to Nate. Always.

_**Shane's POV**_

I've been awake for a while, just watching Mitchie. It killed me to see her cry, and it hurt even worse to know that I couldn't do anything to help her. As much as she denied it, I knew that she was still in love with Nate, which ripped me apart. I mean, I hated what happened to Nate, but I've come to terms with it, whereas Mitchie hadn't. I wanted her to love me, and me only. That may be a selfish request, but I couldn't help it, I loved her so much. Ever since we had gotten together, I hadn't drunk any alcohol, done any drugs, and I had gotten my shit together. I had gotten my GED, along with Mitchie, and had taken over the company. I didn't know what else to do that would convince Mitchie that I was all that she needed.

I decided that I was going to make myself known, and sat up. Mitchie abruptly wiped her eyes, startled.

"Oh! Err, good morning Shane."

I sighed. "Hey babe." I said, to which she cringed, which hurt. I got up, placing a kiss on her lips before walking towards the bathroom. "I've got to get ready for work. Big day today."

She also sat up, stretching before answering with a "Alright. I'm going to go visit Jason and Caitlyn before going to visit Nate. "

I stopped in my tracks, peeved. "Mitchie, you need to stop spending so much damn time there! Get on with your life, move on!"

She gasped, eyes flashing. "Fuck you Shane! You don't understand! I loved him, I can't just forget about him!"

I've had enough. "Damnit Mitchie! There are people who want to love you, but you just won't let them in! I've tried to help you, but you're making it too damn hard!"

She stopped. "If that's how you feel, then you can leave me alone. I don't need you, or anyone else!" She yelled, finally breaking down.

Sighing, I ran to her, holding her into my arms, wiping away her tears. "Shh. Mitchie it's o.k. I'm sorry; I just want you to be happy. Please don't cry, you know it kills me to see you like this."

She looked at me. "I'm sorry too Shane. I do care for you, a lot. It's just too hard to forget about Nate, the pain is still too fresh. If it will make you happy, I won't go to see Nate today. Instead I'll visit you for lunch."

My heart soared at this news. This would be the first time in a year that Mitchie hasn't visited Nate. "Thanks love. You don't know how much this means to me."

She giggled. "I think I have a pretty good idea." With that, she got up saying, "Let's get ready for the day."

* * *

_**Mitchie's POV**_

Damn it. Why did I tell Shane that I wasn't going to see Nate? Of course I was! Except now, I would have to hide it. I was now on my way to visit Jason and Caitlyn. After what happened, Jason and Caitlyn also got their GEDs, and moved in together. At first her parents didn't approve, since she had just turned 18, but they came around in the end. Jase and Cait were madly in love, and frankly, it sickened me. I was so jealous.

I parked my car in their driveway, preparing myself for an hour of badgering. They also thought that I needed to move on, which pissed me off. Caitlyn was a bit more understanding, since she used to be Nate's only friend, she was also still hurting.

I got out of the car, and rang the doorbell, Caitlyn opening the door.

"Mitchie!" she squealed! "I've missed you!"

I chuckled; leave it to Caitlyn to be melodramatic. "Cait, chill. I just saw you two days ago."

She frowned. "Way to ruin my excitement." She complained pouting.

Jason walked in, giving me a bear hug. "Hey Mitch. I've missed you little sis. So how've you been?" He asked, looking at me with those all to knowing hazel eyes.

I rolled my own eyes, glaring at him. "I'm fine. Can we not talk about any of that?"

He sighed. "Ok. Ok. Let's just have some fun!"

I giggled, laughing at how Jason could change moods instantly. All of a sudden my phone rang. _"When your dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part."_ I meekly looked up at Jason and Caitlyn who were glaring at my choice of depressing ringtone. "Hee...Sorry."

I picked up, "Hello?"

The person on the other line sounded happy, almost like they had a secret they couldn't wait to share. "Hello? Mitchie? It's me, Annabelle!"

I smiled. Annabelle was a nurse at Westlake Hospital, one who I had become close friends with. She had a knack of _always_ being happy. "Hey Belle, what's up?"

"You have to come here right now! It's Nate! He- he's up!"

I dropped my phone, my mouth wide open, hands shaking uncontrollably. Jason and Caitlyn looked at me alarmed.

Jason spoke up, "Mitchie, what's wrong? Tell me!" he asked, alarmed.

However, I could hardly hear him. All I could think of was Nate. He was awake! After being in a coma for almost a year, he was awake! Snapping out of my state of shock, I picked my phone back up. "Annabelle! Please, don't let anyone else see Nate before me! Please!"

She chuckled. "Of course, Mitch! I'll keep watch!" with that, she hung up.

I then looked at Jason and Caitlyn, whose expressions now matched mine. Caitlyn screamed, "Nate's awake!"

I nodded, a huge grin on my face, "Yup!"

"Then why the hell are we just sitting here?" With that, all three of us grabbed our keys and ran into our respective cars. Luckily, their house was only 10 minutes away from the hospital. On my way, I called Shane. He had to know. I dialed his number, and without giving him time to answer, I blurted out, "Shane? It's time! Nate's awake!"

Shane answered, "What? Mitchie, where are you?"

"On my way to the hospital! You need to come Shane! He's in room 705. Come quick!" with that, I hung up the phone, too excited to converse any longer.

I reached the hospital before Jason and Cait, due to my obsessive speeding. Jumping out, I shoved my keys into the valet's hands, and ran into the hospital. Taking the elevator, I stopped on the seventh floor, running to the fifth room to the left. I opened the door, stopping at the entrance. Even though I had come here every day, something was different about today. Nate was awake!

* * *

I walked up to his bed, and met his chocolate eyes for the first time in a year, tears gathering in my face.

"Nate?" I choked.

He looked at me, grinning. "Hey Mitch. Missed me?"

With that I broke down, holding onto Nate with no abandon. "I've missed you so much! Damn it! Why the hell did you take so damn long to wake up?"

Nate chuckled. "Well, excuse me for getting shot. I'll try not to next time."

I just laughed, tears evident in my voice. "I love you Nate."

He brought his hand up to my cheek, caressing it before he brought me in for a kiss. "As I love you Mitch. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." I echoed. "Only you Nate."

We were so wrapped up in our reunion that we didn't notice the broken hearted man at the door.

_**Shane's POV**_

As soon as Mitchie hung up the phone, I ran out of the office, and raced towards the hospital. Nate was awake! I was filled with joy, he was my family. Sure, I kept in touch with Frankie and his mom, but I missed Nate.

Making a quick stop at the gift shop in the hospital, I bought Nate some chocolate, his favorite treat, before racing onto the seventh floor. Jason and Caitlyn stood outside of his room, their eyes filled with sympathy when they saw me.

"What's going on guys? What's wrong?" I asked, a dreaded feeling filling my stomach.

Jason put his hand on my shoulder, "Maybe you shouldn't go in there now, man."

I shrugged him off, walking into the door, just in time to see Nate and Mitchie kiss and to hear Mitchie say, "Forever, and always." I echoed. "Only you Nate."

It was at that moment, for the first time in my 19 years of life, my heart broke into a million pieces.

* * *

**A/N:** There it is guys, the epilogue. This was the longest chapter I have ever written, and I hope you gals enjoyed it. Please comment! Also, expect the sequel to come around mid-June, because I want to have some chapters written up before posting the first one. Another note: I've changed the direction of the sequel; it will have a lot of Nitchie, but will primarily focus on Shane, who is my favorite character to write. Love, always, Angie~

* * *


	12. Sequel Up

I have posted the first chapter of the sequel to PSSL, so make sure that you read and comment! ;D

Also, _**please **_read and review my other story, Little Did I Know. I don't care if it's a bad review or not, I just need anything, so that I know what to do with it.

Thanks!

~Angie


End file.
